


Knowledge Is Power

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Sam and Dean had someone who knew all about the show? Would they be able to prevent certain things or would everything go to hell? (Literally) THIS IS A REWRITE OF A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really hate myself for this but I'm pretty sucky at motivating myself to write, leading to me not writing at all. I'm so so sorry because I get that you just want me to get on with it but I never want to. It's not that I don't have time, I do, more than enough even, but I can't seem to find the will to start writing again. So you'll get this chapter, but I can't say when the next one is going to be uploaded. Don't worry, I have the entire plot in my head, the only thing I need to do is get it on paper, or in this case, on the internet. Thanks so much for sticking with me for all this time and I hope I'll see you soon.

Prologue

I was riding home from school when it happened. I was just cycling, my laptop in a bag hanging around my shoulder, softly banging against my leg. If you looked around, you’d notice that fall had begun replacing summer, the only thing still remaining was the soft warm breeze messing up my hair. I had always liked fall, it was so colorful. The leaves changing color, from green to brown, orange and red.  
I was enjoying the view when I was startled out of my thoughts by my bike making an awful noise. Damn, my bag was caught in my wheel again. I got off and crouched next to my bike. Sadly, the bicycle track wasn’t that wide and I was quickly reminded of that when I looked up and saw another bike rapidly approaching, the person obviously unable to stop. In my panic, I jumped to the side, right onto the road. A horn and a yell was all I heard before everything went black.

Chapter 1: Introducing myself by falling through a car

Dean was driving with Metallica blaring loudly, Sam sitting next to him. The music had effectively shut Sam up for a while, but he clearly had more than enough of it as he was trying to say something while glaring at him. Dean sighed, but turned the music down.

“What?”

“Finally, I’ve been trying to say something for like five minutes. I don’t understand how you aren’t deaf yet.”

“Hey, you already tried to bash my music style, don’t you dare say anything about the volume. Now, what was it that you wanted to say?”

He looked at Sam questioningly, hand already on the volume button.

“Dude, spare my ears would you. In fact, you’re going to need to turn it off entirely because I’m going to make a call.”

“Who are you going to call?”, Dean said, slightly annoyed at the prospect of having to turn off his music.

“The hospital, to check if Dad has been injured.”

Dean shook his head.

“If he is in a hospital, he would’ve called me. He’s somewhere else.”

Sam gave him a reprimanding look.

“Yes, he would have, if he’s conscious. Look, I’m not saying that he’s in a coma or something, but we need to consider the possibility that he’s injured and hasn’t had the opportunity to call us yet.”

Dean had to begrudgingly admit that Sam was right, and turned off the music. With a satisfied look on his face, Sam reached for his phone. Suddenly, he froze.

“Dean? We have a problem.”

“What is it, you getting gassy again?”

“Dean there’s a girl laying on the backseat.”

The car swerved slightly as Dean turned around in shock. Sam was right, there was someone laying there. She looked pretty normal, her hair honey blond and clean, not dirty as if she was homeless or a spirit. Her clothes looked modern and she appeared to be sleeping.

“Dean, eyes on the road!”

Dean quickly turned back around but said: “Sam, I’m 100 percent sure she wasn’t laying there before. She doesn’t look even remotely ghost-ish and you’ve got to admit that she doesn’t look homeless either. But she did suddenly appear in my car.”

Sam looked outside and pointed to a space where there was a trail leading into the forest next to the road.

“Look, just park there and we’ll grab salt and holy water. Let’s hope she doesn’t wake up.”

Dean parked the car and they got out, leaving their doors open as they were sure that the girl would wake up if they slammed the car doors. Dean opened up the truck and the secret compartment, taking two shotguns, some salt and a flask of holy water. He softly closed the trunk and together they walked to the door the girls head was the closest to.

“On three”, Dean mouthed and held up three fingers.

“Three, two, one.”

Dean opened the door and they immediately pointed their guns at the girl. Unfortunately, the opening of the door woke up the girl and her eyes fluttered open. But before Dean or Sam could react, she sank through the backseat. Sam blinked. Okay, obviously dealing with a spirit. But then why did she look so human? Maybe she hadn’t died such a long time ago, and definitely not bloody, as there was no blood on her clothes. He was startled out of his musings when the car, or rather the spirit inside the car, started cursing. With a British accent.

“Holy fucking shit. What in the fucking hell. Am I inside a car? What the fuck. What is happening. This must be one of the weirdest dreams possible. Wonderful, just wonderful. Gosh, what a lovely situation I’ve got going here. How the hell do I get out.”

Wow, Sam hadn’t heard of any cursing spirits, but this one could curse like a sailor. And apparently she didn’t even know she was dead. Well, at least it made her less dangerous.

“Sam, have you heard of a cursing spirit, because I sure haven’t.”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the spirit stopped cursing and began making sense. Sort of.

“Hold on a second, that right there was an American accent and I heard the word spirit. Am I having a Supernatural dream? Cool!”

The spirits head popped up through the backseat. Her eyes focused on Dean and Sam and her face lightened up.

“Oh my god, this is awesome! Sam, Dean! And yay, I got out of the car apparently.”

That was also when she noticed the shotguns pointed at her.

“Uh, could you point those somewhere else? I’m not going to attack, I’m still inside of a car so that’s not going to be easy like, at all. Promise.”

When it was obvious they weren’t about to do anything to get the guns out of her face, she tried again.

“Pinky promise?”

That also failed, though she should have expected that. Eh, at least she tried. She huffed and decided to get out of the car, since her body was kind of inside of it. Though when she tried, Dean interfered.

“I didn’t think so, you are going to have to answer some questions first. First of all, how do you know us?”

The girl rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh, typical Winchesters. Although I should be glad you didn’t shoot me first. If you want your questions answered, fine, but don’t expect me to co-operate when I’m still inside of this fucking car.”

Sam frowned, but let her through. After all, she didn’t seem all that dangerous to him. Dean narrowed his eyes but stepped aside, letting her get out of the car with a smug look on her face. Once she stood beside the car, she asked: “So, where do I start?”

Dean answered: “Start with a name.”

The girl took a deep breath, pursed her lips, and then said: “I’m Alice and I’m not so sure anymore about this being a dream.”


End file.
